Mel Tyrone
Mel Tyrone was the owner of a hotel in Tokyo and a fairly well off business man. After losing to Tag at Duel Monsters, he used a good chunk of his fortune to get his revenge. He duels with a dinosaur deck that emphasizes his ability to summon Super Conductor Tyranno. Personality Mel Tyrone is an ego-maniac as he planned on opening a hotel called "The Mel" afer defeating Yugi in a card game. He's also very cunning as he helped Tag try and find his father in an attempt to draw suspicion from himself. He's also extremely unwilling to forgive as he created Death-T just to kill Tag for defeating him in a duel. History Early History Mel Tyrone somehow ammased a fortune that was large, but not as large as the Kaiba Family's fortune, and Mel became obsessed with making more. He opened a hotel, but eventually, he decided his best bet would be to duel Yugi Moto for the Egyptian God Cards and sell them to the highest bidder. Dadnapped! Mel hired Rex and Weevil to kidnap Yugi after he defeated Corin Fudo in the first ever Turbo Duel. Mel then arrived and helped Tag figure out who did it as a way to put suspicion away from himself. He showed Tag a security camera video of Rex and Weevil carrying Yugi off. Then when Tag figured out that Yugi was at a car wash, Mel drove them there, but Rex and Weevil sneak to Mel's car and shift it into neutral. Tag and Mel then try and stop it, but they end up with a car full of suds, and Mel's suit is ruined. Tag is then kidnapped by Rex and Weevil. When Tag suggests that they go to the hotel to avoid detection, he and Yugi discover that Mel is Rex and Weevil's boss. After Tag's friends rally everyone at the convention, Mel explains that he wants to duel Yugi for the Egyptian God Cards, but Tag accepts instead, putting his life on the line as an ante. The duel easily begins in Mel's favor as his Super Conductor Tyranno tares through Tag's Life Points until he only has 100 left. Mel then taunts Tag to draw his last card, but the last card is Exodia the Forbidden One. Mel is then defeated and arrested for kidnapping and attempted murder. Death-T Mel managed to evade prison through bribery and used a good chunk of his personal fortune to make a Tournament of Death called Death-T to get his revenge on Tag. He then kidnapped Tag's great grandfather, Solomon and had Solomon duel with him in a Duel Box designed by Zigfried von Schroader. Mel won after using Super Conductor Tyranno's special ability in conjunction with Final Flame. After that, Mel activated a torture system that would either kill Solomon or drive him insane until a recently arrived Tag promised to enter Death-T. Tag's friends, Seth, Darin, Johnny, Serena, Kira, and Isis all volunteered to enter as well, so Mel let them all go in. Death-T1 When the gang entered Death-T1, Mel appeared on several video screens on the floor. He then explains that to win Death-T1, Tag and his friends had to defeat three opponents in laser tag, and they defeated them by hitting them in a pentagon sensor on their vests. What he didn't tell them was that while the gang was given toys, their opponents were hired assasins with real lasers that were promised $100 a kill. When the gang retreated and figured out Mel's scheme, Anzu quit and joined the gang, which prompted Mel to ask why she was hired in the first place as he was aware that she would side with her brother. The answer he got was that they were pressed for time. Following the gang's victory in Death-T1, he accepted it as he had many more surprises on the way. Death-T2 Murderer's Mansion When the gang arrived in the Murderer's Mansion, Mel appeared in a hologram and informed them that a mass-murderer known as the Chopman was inside the building, and the only way out was to risk their hands in a guilotine-like device, which they managed to win. Chopman When the gang arrives at the final part of Death-T2, Mel appears on a television on the Chopman's chest and says that if one of them doesn't play a game with the Chopman, he'll kill Isis. Johnny enters the game, and Mel witnesses him defeat the Chopman and save Isis. Death-T4 Mel later congratulated Tag when he beat Leon at the Capsule Monsters game on Death-T4 and activated the Duel Box's torture simulation since Leon lost, but Tag managed to save him. Death-T5 Just before his rematch with Tag, Mel chuckled over the fact that Tag would be dead in half-an-hour. Mel attempted to use Miracle Jurassic Egg to call out Super Conductor Tyranno, but that plan was foiled with Tag's Dark Magician. He later managed to call out Super Conductor Tyranno and had it attack, but Tag destroyed it with Mirror Force and then he revived the Tyranno and attacked Mel with both monsters. Mel then recieved a Mind Crush from Tag that would leave him in a coma forever. After that, Yugi and Yami had wild, kinky sex in grandpa's secret sex dungeon. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains